warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Unknown Hawkpaw Hawkwing Hawkwing |familyl = Pebbleshine Dewpaw, Finpaw Reedpaw Sharpclaw Cherrytail Duskpaw Cloudmist, Blossomheart |familyt = Mate: Foster Sons: Foster Daughter: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |mentor =Ebonyclaw |apps = Curlypaw |position1 = Deputy |precededby1=Waspwhisker |succeededby1=None |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None |name = Hawkwing}} Hawkwing is a sleek-furred dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :Hawkpaw is first seen imagining stalking prey among the bushes at the top of the gorge, twitching as he dreams. He jerks fully awake as a bundle of ginger fur lands on him and pokes him sharply in the ribs, breathing in his littermate's familiar scent. He yowls for Duskpaw to get off and then to complains to Duskpaw about waking him up. :Duskpaw replies that it was about time he got up and tells Hawkpaw about how Cloudpaw, Pebblepaw, and himself have come up with the best plan ever. Hawkpaw, still half asleep, narrows his eyes at his brother in annoyance. He begins to think about how Duskpaw is always bugging him with some amazing plan and then goes to tell how its usually them stealing Twoleg food. Hawkpaw then continues to think that Duskpaw must have bees in his brain. :Hawkpaw twitches his whiskers, amused, and asks what this plan is. Hawkpaw sighs when Duskpaw mentions that the plan is to steal some Twoleg food. He teases that Duskpaw was going to turn into a Twoleg if he wasn't careful, which makes makes Duskpaw protest. Hawkpaw tells him that he's crazy about Twoleg food. :Hawkpaw sees Pebblepaw and Cloudpaw all waiting for Duskpaw. Pebblepaw crossly mews that they should just leave Hawkpaw there if he was a scaredy-cat, which makes Hawkpaw growl. When Duskpaw says that Hawkpaw's temper will get him in trouble one day, it makes Hawkpaw even more angry and the young tom retorts that Duskpaw was the one that was going to get into trouble. His annoyance fades as the other three apprentices leave, feeling thankful that Blossompaw wasn't going with them. :Hawkpaw is on patrol with his mentor, Ebonyclaw. As Hawkpaw waits for Ebonyclaw to come back, he thinks of Duskpaw and wonders if they are back yet. He feels a small thrill when he thinks of Duskpaw getting in trouble. He thinks that it isn't fair that Duskpaw never gets in trouble. When Ebonyclaw returns, she notes a strange scent in the air. Hawkpaw is surprised when his mentor doesn't know what the scent is, even though she's a daylight warrior. When the pair go explore after scenting fire, Hawkpaw is surprised with all the prey fleeing from the flames. Hawkpaw desperately hopes that his littermates had left, and he feels hope when he doesn't see them. His lungs ache, and he wishes he could go back to camp. :Hawkpaw is terrified when he hears Duskpaw struggling in the fire. He realizes that all the apprentices that went with Duskpaw were trapped beneath the Twoleg rock. He runs after Ebonyclaw to help save the apprentices, and as he does he feels guilty for wanting Duskpaw in trouble. Ebonyclaw starts making her way towards Cloudpaw, which makes Hawkpaw freeze and wonder if he should save Pebblepaw or Duskpaw. His brother turns his head, yowling something, which Hawkpaw understands as a signal to help Pebblepaw. Hawkpaw hesitates some more, then dives in towards Pebblepaw. :He sees Duskpaw trapped, and realizes that Duskpaw wasn't signaling for Hawkpaw to help Pebblepaw, but that he needed help. Ebonyclaw and the apprentice start making their way toward him, but by the time Duskpaw is out, he isn't moving. Ebonyclaw demands to know what the three were doing out there, and Cloudpaw mournfully admits what they had been doing with the food. Hawkpaw helps Duskpaw onto Ebonyclaw's shoulders, then they head back to the gorge. He miserably wonders if he made the wrong choice in saving Pebblepaw first. :He is exhausted from helping Ebonyclaw carry his brother when the cats enter camp. Hawkpaw notices that his Clanmates are acting as though they already know something is wrong. Ebonyclaw tells Echosong about the fire and mentions Hawkpaw when she talks about Pebblepaw. He is said to be able to barely look at his brother. He snaps at Frecklewish when she offers to dress his wound. Hawkpaw turns and sees his father Sharpclaw with his mate, Cherrytail, and both look full of sorrow. :Cherrytail goes over to Hawkpaw and tells him that he was a hero for saving Pebblepaw, and that it wasn't his fault that Duskpaw died. He sees his father's face filled with grief and feels guilty. He begins to wish he hadn't snapped at Frecklewish, as his wound is beginning to hurt, but then thinks that maybe he deserves it. Echosong calls to the apprentice, and forces him to come into her den to see his wounds. He feels guilty when he learns that Pebblepaw's wounds aren't bad, because he thinks that maybe if he saved Duskpaw first Duskpaw would have lived and Pebblepaw's wounds would have just been a little worse. :When the vigil for Duskpaw is over, Hawkpaw's heart feels heavy with grief and sorrow. He sees Duskpaw's grave and says that Duskpaw shouldn't be under the dirt, but up with him. :Leafstar calls a Clan meeting for Hawkpaw, Cloudpaw, and Blossompaw's warrior ceremony. When Ebonyclaw tells Leafstar that Hawkpaw has trained hard, Hawkpaw knows that he has but then wonders what about Duskpaw. Leafstar names them Cloudmist, Blossomheart, and Hawkwing. After the ceremony, a cat calls out to Hawkwing, and Hawkwing is happy that he was called by his new warrior name, but his happiness turns to anger and hatred when he realizes the cat is Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw says she is grateful that he saved her and thanks him. Hawkwing tries to choke out a friendly response, but he remembers his dead brother, and blurts out that he should've saved his brother first rather than her. Pebblepaw turns dismayed, and stalks off without saying another word. :During the vigil, even though it is not allowed to speak during it, Hawkwing says to Blossomheart that he wishes that Duskpaw could be keeping vigil with them. After the vigil, Sandynose says that there is a Clan meeting and that they should hurry over. Leafstar says that Echosong has received a new prophecy. Echosong says that Skystar told her that the fire has burned out, but to get rid of the darkness they need to find the spark that remains. A few cats suggest this prophecy refers to Firestar. : In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Hawkpaw is a young SkyClan cat, being trained by Ebonyclaw, a daylight warrior. After Echosong wishes to speak with Ravenpaw, she tells Barley, Bella, and Riley that in the meantime, Hawkpaw will look after them, and that they are quite safe in SkyClan's camp. Upon hearing his name, Hawkpaw appears and nods his head. :Echosong tells Hawkpaw to come and fetch her if his mentor arrives and needs him to do something else instead. Turning to Ravenpaw, she explains that Hawkpaw's mentor, Ebonyclaw, is a daylight warrior, and she hasn't arrived in camp yet. Ravenpaw notes his dedication, saying that he is a very committed apprentice. Echosong agrees, but also notes that he needs to be kept away from Billystorm's apprentice, Pebblepaw, as the two apprentices do not get along in the least. After their discussion, Echosong and Ravenpaw leave Barley and the two younger cats with Hawkpaw, although the three strangers are standing rather awkwardly around the apprentice. Trivia Mistakes *He was called Hawkwing before his warrior ceremony, and called Hawkpaw after his warrior ceremony. *He was mistakenly called Hawkheart.Revealed on HarperCollins' Catalog page Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Pebbleshine: Foster Sons: :Dewpaw: :Finpaw: Foster Daughter: :Reedpaw: Father: :Sharpclaw: Mother: :Cherrytail: Brother: :Duskpaw: Sisters: :Cloudmist: :Blossomheart: Aunt: :Flower: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Grandmother: :Jessamy:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Cousin: :Parsleyseed: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations fi:Hawkwing Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Males Category:Deputy Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Warriors Category:Main Character Category:Mentors